Once upon a time
by rachylynxx
Summary: When Hermione went into hiding, she never expected him to actually come looking for her. She didn't tell him she was pregnant when she left, and now he shows up, after 5 years and so much has changed, what kept him so long? RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything you recognize. JKR owns harry potter, i only created the story.**

* * *

"once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a castle. It wasn't where the king or queen lived or a home for knights and lords. It was a school. With the name of Hogwarts, young witches and wizards learned how to control and use their powers. For centuries every witch and wizard came to the great school to learn. One little boy named Tom learned of his powers when he was 11 like every other little witch and wizard. He was powerful and intelligent, but he used his skills for bad. As his fame was on the rise he was defeated by a little boy of the name Harry-"

"Mommy, Is it uncle Harry?" Maybelle asked glancing up at her mother. Hermione nodded her head and smiled down at her little girl.

"yes sweetheart, it was uncle Harry." Hermione answered her as she smoothed down her daughters light brown hair.

"wow mommy! That's so cool! Will uncle Harry tell me about when he comes around next?" Maybelle asked with wonder in her eyes.

"He was a really little baby hunny, and he doesn't really remember that time. But maybe if you ask he will tell you a different story." Hermione knew her little girl was always curious and that if given the chance for a good story, she would jump on it, just like her mum.

"Mummy, can we pway outside tomorrow?" Maybelle asked with a yawn. Her sweet eyes looking at Hermione.

"Sweetheart, you know we can't, not until May. If you look on the calendar you'll see it's only a month away. Don't you worry hunny, we will spend so much time outside when we can! We could go to the beach and to the park and have a picnic. Maybe we could even go on a little vacation. Would you like that hunny?" At this Hermione glanced down and noticed her little girl had drifted to sleep.

Slowly she eased herself off the little pink bedding and bent down to kiss her little girl goodnight. Turning the night light on and flipping the light switch, Hermione padded her feet against the hardwood floors, down the stairs and into her kitchen.

Picking up the dishes from dinner and setting to work on cleaning them, Hermione thought about how much her life had changed. Her little girl would be 5 in just a month and although Hermione kept ignoring her questions about her father, she knew that the truth would have to come out soon.

She alo thought about her parents, how she longed to see them again. It had been about 6 years since she had removed their memories of her and sent them to Australia. They still had yet to meet their only grandchild and Hermione constantly worried that the day would never come.

Putting the last of the dishes away, she walked into her cozy little living room. It was large and was just enough space for her and Maybelle. There were bookshelves lining the one wall, filled to the top with books of different sizes. There was a small worn red couch facing the fireplace and to the left was worn down brown chair. In the middle of the room was a brown and red rug underneath of a dark brown wood coffee table.

Hermione stalked over to the bookshelf and picked up her book and then sank into the brown chair. This was her parents' furniture and when she went into hiding after finding out she was pregnant, it was the first thing she brought into her new house.

It was a little cottage but it felt perfect when she looked at it. Although it was small and a little cramped, Hermione knew it would be when she would raise her new little baby.

_Hermione took in her surroundings. She had just aperrated a little off the road into a dense forest and walked toward the drive. It was a little bit of a walk, but the fresh morning air was welcoming. As she followed the bend in the road, a little cottage appeared. _

_It was made of old stones and had a little chimney coming out of the roof by the second floor. Purple flowers lined the front of the house and there was a giant tree in the back yard. As she took in the little place a little old women wandered outside. _

_"Hello dear, are you here to take a look at the place?" She was on the plump side but had one of the friendliest smiles that Hermione had ever seen. She reminded her an awfully lot like Mrs. Weasley. _

_"Yes I am, my name is Jean, and you are?" Hermione questioned. If this women was a witch she didn't want her true named to be known, and what better name than her own middle name._

_"Hello Jean, my name is Linda. Why don't we take a little tour hmm?" she smiled back at Hermione and led her into the house._

_The inside had wood beams running along the ceiling and walls giving the house character and the kitchen had an island with stools, and overlooked the living room. Hermione found this perfect thinking how much she would love it especially when her little unborn baby would be growing up here. _

_Walking up the stairs Hermione found that there was 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. One bedroom was slightly larger than the other, but she didn't really mind that. After the inside tour ended, Linda lead Hermione back to the kitchen and out the back door. Underneath the house was a cellar that Linda said she never used except for storage. _

_Once outside Hermione could see the giant tree. She thought of maybe someday there would be a little tree house in it. Hermione quickly threw the thought out of her mind. The reason she was moving was so she could be inside, safe. If she put a tree house out here for her little one they would also be in danger. _

_"and if you are upstairs in the second bedroom you can see the lake just behind the group of trees back there. Its magnificent in the fall." Linda turned to Hermione and smiled. _

_"I'll take it!" Hermione exclaimed. Since then, Harry had tried to convince Hermione that she needed to move into a place that was bigger or newer, but she put her foot down. This was her home._

Hermione began reading her book and after sometime drifted into sleep. Dreaming of potions and ingredients she slept through the night.

The warm beam of sunshine shining on her face was what awoke her. Stretching and yawning, Hermione stood up from the chair and walked into her kitchen. After making her tea, she slowly made her way upstairs to check on her sleeping little girl.

Cracking the door open she glanced at her baby. Maybelle had many of Hermione's features and a few of her dads. Her hair was a brown but much lighter than her mother's own chestnut locks. It fell in little waves down her shoulders and curled at the ends.

Maybelle had a little button nose much like Hermione but unlike Hermione had blue grey eyes, much like her fathers. She also had the high cheekbones her father had, and gave Hermione the same pointed looks when she said something Maybelle didn't like.

Often times, after Maybelle went to sleep, Hermione would think about him and what he was up to. Nobody, not even Harry knew who Maybelles' father was. Their relationship was kept a secret because if it came out, there was a danger for both of them. He hadn't even known the Hermione was pregnant when she left, just that she was going into hiding because it wasn't safe.

Before she left, Hermione gave him strict instructions. When it was safe, truly and completely safe, if he still wanted her he would have to go to Harry and repeat the safe word that only Harry knew. "Una in perpetuum" Together Forever. And only then would he be able to find her.

Hermione walked out of her daughters' room and into the bathroom to prepare for another day. Washing away the aches of falling asleep on the chair, repeating in her head "I must remember to go to bed, I must remember to go to bed". After washing away her sleepiness, Hermione climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She padded to her bedroom to dress for the day.

The day past as most did in the lives of Hermione and Maybelle. Have breakfast, do schoolwork, lunch, more school work until 2 and then play until 5 when Hermione would start making dinner. Once a week, Harry would stop by and drop off groceries. It was Tuesday, and like every Tuesday, Harry was expected to come today.

After preparing the roast that would be for dinner, and setting the island, Hermione walked into the living room where her little girl was playing with dolls. A slow timid knock struck the door. Glancing at her mother to make sure it was ok, receiving a quick nod, Maybelle leaped up and ran to the door.

Flying it open she stopped mid scream of "UNCLE HA-"

Hermione glanced up at that, in her door way stood the one and only Draco Malfoy, the father of her little girl.

* * *

**Please review, this is my first fic and i want to know how im doing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed or Favorited this story, i really appreciate it**

**Same as before, anything you recognize goes to JKR.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was here, finally.

Jumping off of the couch and dropping her book on the floor, Hermione leaped over to him. Dropping the bag of groceries Draco held in his arms he caught her, swinging her around in the door way.

Smiling, Hermione leaned down to kiss his lips, taking in the familiar masculine and musky scent that Draco always smelt of. Meeting her lips fervently, Draco moved his lips against hers.

"Eww, Mummy! You said kissing boys was yucky" Hermione laughed at the kiss broke. Slowly Draco set her down and glanced at the little girl.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; this here is Draco Malfoy a very old friend of mine. Say hello to him then go play in your room until dinner ok?" Hermione asked as she kneeled down next to Maybelle.

"Yes Mummy" Maybelle replied, and then looking up to Draco said "Hello Mister Malfoy it's very nice to meet you." With that Maybelle smiled and turned to ran up to her room.

Standing up and turning around, Hermione pressed herself against his tall frame, giving him a hug. It was a lot more muscular but so familiar. Oh, how she had missed him.

"Oh Hermione" Draco grunted as he pulled her even close to him, wrapping his arms around her back while burying his head into her neck and hair. Hermione had her arms around his neck and was crying softly into his shirt.

"Shh, what's wrong darling? I'm back, I'm here, and I don't have to leave ever again." Draco whispered reassuringly into her neck.

"Dr-Draco, I-I just can't believe that you-you're really here." Hermione hiccuped. "There- there is so much I have to tell you."

"I've noticed that, it will all come in time. Let's sit; I think I have a lot to explain to you as well." Draco replied leading Hermione to the couch.

"I just don't know where to start. There is so much you have missed and I don't want you to hate me. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry about me while you were out there fighting. And I just- I c-"Hermione started to sob again. It was just too hard to talk about.

"Shh, its ok darling. How about I tell you what's happened. Don't cry, it's not the time for tears. You should be happy, nothing and I mean it, nothing will come between us anymore." Draco said pulling Hermione onto his lap holding her close.

The only sounds were the hiccups coming from Hermione and the steady breathing of Draco as he held her.

_"What do you mean you're leaving? It's too dangerous out there; I won't let you do it! I don't care if I have to put a damn sticking charm on the doors. You are NOT leaving this house!" Draco yelled at Hermione._

_He was pacing back and forth in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Tugging his golden locks, Draco turned and glanced at Hermione who was sitting patiently at the table, waiting for his rampage to be over._

_"What do you need?" He whispered hoarsely as he knelt down beside her chair. "I'll give you anything; I just need to know your safe. I couldn't live with myself if you weren't safe. You're the reason I'm fighting, why I need to keep fighting, I'll do anything." Draco whispered. _

_"I just need you to promise to come back to me when this is all over. I love you, but I have to do this, for me and for us!" Hermione replied back glancing down at her knotted fingers. It would hurt too much to look into his gray eyes. "I don't want you out there worrying about me; I will be safe so all you have to focus on is coming home to me when this is all over."_

_"But Hermione, I can barely go three days without you, how do you expect me to go a weeks or months or merlin forbid years! I can't live without you!" Draco yelled at he stood up._

_"Draco, they have seen you with me, they know that we're together. They will use one of us as bait to get the other. I can't ask you to put your life at risk if they were to ever get me. Where I go, I promise to be safe. It will have a secret keeper and I already have a place lined up. Nobody but Harry will know where I am, and he will only know so he can bring me groceries. And when the time comes, he will lead you to me. Trust me. In the end you will be thanking me for this. Just remember that I will always be safe and waiting for you to come home to me. Una in perpetuum, right?" Hermione pleaded him._

_"Together forever. I love you Hermione." Draco whispered, pulling Hermione into a heart wrenching hug. "When are you leaving? How much time do I have with you?" He asked looking into her eyes._

_"I have to leave in the morning; it won't be safe for me to be here much longer. We only have tonight." She replied, tears tracking down her face. _

_Draco wiped away her tears and cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. _

_"Then let us make the best of tonight my love" he whispered. "I need you one last time. I need you to know how much I love you my darling. Una in perpetuum."_

As Draco held her in his arms, he couldn't believe how right Hermione truly was. Not two months after she went into hiding, they claimed that they had her. It wasn't true and he knew it, but it worried him at the time.

It wasn't until Harry had returned to Grimmauld Place the following Tuesday, telling Draco that Hermione was safe did he finally get a good night's rest.

It was hard not knowing where she was, and every night he thought of her, dreamed of her and in the mornings he would wish he was with her.

Glancing down, Draco could not believe that he was holding the love of his life. Hermione had cried herself to sleep and was now snoring softly. Draco glanced around the room, one look and he knew this is where Hermione had been living for the past 5 years.

Books were scattered around the room, and the walls held painting of landscapes, Hermione's favorite pastime. As he continued looking around the room, his eyes landed on the stairs. Sitting at the very top was the little girl that had opened the door.

She noticed that he was watching her so she gave him a small smile and hurried up the last two steps and disappeared. Draco was confused, that little girl had called Hermione "mummy". That couldn't be because Hermione and his kid, they hadn't been together in years; surely Harry would have mentioned that Hermione had a kid.

Well, probably not. Harry and Draco didn't see eye to eye. Not even when they were fighting on the same side. Maybe she adopted her, yeah. Hermione would of course adopt some little girl, she probably got lonely all by herself here.

Glancing down at Hermione, Draco smiled to himself. Everything was right, and he would make her his forever. He didn't care if she adopted someone else's kid, if Hermione loved that little girl, he would too!

Pressing his lips against her forehead, Draco lay down on the couch with Hermione on top of him and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Who are they that Draco keeps talking about? what will he think when Hermione tells him that Maybelle is his kid? Please review and let me know what you think! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco glanced nervously around the entrance hall. 'She's supposed to be here by now, where the bloody hell is she!' he yelled in his head. Quickly he turned around and looked into the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting the corner, stuffing their faces with food. _

_Turning back around, he saw her take the last step on the stairs. She looked pretty, her hair pulled delicately back and make-up enhancing her features. Taking a deep breath he walked toward her slowly, holding out his arm for her to take. _

_Draco leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and led her into the Great Hall where everyone was gathering. _

_"Welcome everyone, to the Yule Ball!" Dumbledore said as his voice bellowed throughout the hall. The doors once again opened and the Tri-Wizard Champions walked in. _

_"Is that, no it can't be? Oh, my! It's Hermione Granger and she is with Viktor Krum. DRACO!" Pansy yelled in his ear. Draco glanced down at the girl on his arm, shaking his head he glanced up at the beauty that entered the room._

_'She does clean up pretty well' Draco thought, 'what am I thinking! Its mudblood Granger!' he conscience yelled back._

_"Come on Drakie, were going to eat and then we must dance." Pansy said pulling his arm._

_Draco hated that Pansy called him Drakie; he even hated that fact that she was his date. His father had instructed Draco to take her, it was all a part of a business agreement that Malfoy Industries had with Pansy's father. _

_Glancing up he noticed that the champions' and their dates were settling down at a table, taking one more look at Granger, he turned and walked over to his own table. Being a gentleman, Draco pulled out Pansy's chair for her before he seated himself next to her, facing Granger._

_Dinner passed uneventful. Pansy complained most of it, but Draco chose to ignore her while his eyes watched the room. Every so often Draco would lock eyes with Krum's date but she would quickly look away._

_Throwing her head back to laugh at something Krum had said, Draco noticed that she wasn't the girl he thought she was. 'Herm-Granger is becoming a woman!' Glancing around he noticed all the other men in the room were watching her too. Some girls were even looking, but Draco just assumed they were jealous of her._

_"let's dance Drakie!" Pansy tried to whisper seductively in his ear, but failed horribly. Her voice came out high pitched and raspy in his ear. _

_"I'm going to use the loo, why don't you dance with Crabbe?" Draco asked as he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall._

_Walking silently to the courtyard, Draco took a seat on the steps looking up into the winter sky. He did not know how long he was sitting out there until Trelawney came and sank to the steps as well. _

_Draco sent her a curios glance before looking back to the stars. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Professor Trelawney turned to him and reached out to touch his arm. Glancing at where her arm lay and looking back to her face, Draco became fightened. He had hheard of proficys and how the seer would always get a very distant look in their eyes. Much like the look his professor was wearing. _

_He tried to shake off her arm but she held a tight grip. Soon her words were spilling out of her mouth in a dreary voice._

_"The time is drawing near; the lord will soon be back. _

_And when he strikes it will be heard, throughout the entire wizarding world. _

_Three months after his defeat, when back on its mend, the whole wizarding world will turn on an axel again. _

_A new evil will come, trying to wipe out the rest. Protect the ones you love, if you don't want to lay them to rest."_

_Draco stared at her, his mouth hung open wide, gaping like a fish. _

_"It is such a lovely evening dear, but we best be getting back inside. No need to catch a cold, come come." Trelawney said as she rose. Draco knew she was completely oblivious to what future she had just told, but merlin! The women basically just told him that you-know-who was coming back! And he will be defeated, but something even worse is coming back after that! _

_Draco stood with the older women and started walking with her back into the entrance hall. He saw Granger yelling at Potter and Weasley and couldn't help but smirk. _

_The two boys ran up the stairs as Granger threw her heels at them. Glancing at her, Draco could see the tears leak from her eyes. His heart soared for her; he had heard what that weasel had said to Granger about her being a "girl". _

_Walking over to her slowly as not to startle her, Draco held out his hand to help her up. _

_"I'm sorry about what happened, but would you care to dance with me?" Draco asked._

_"I would love to." Granger smiled back at him. _

Draco blinked his eyes as they flooded with light. Glancing around the room he noticed that he wasn't at his small little flat on the outskirts of London, but in a little cottage. Suddenly the past day's events came rushing back.

He was with Hermione. In her home, and everything was good. They were finally safe. Draco thought went back to his dream, if only that was how the Yule Ball had truly ended, but alas no. After Hermione had thrown her high heeled shoes after the boys, she did sink down into the stairs. It wasn't Draco that had come to ask her to dance though, it was Krum.

Sitting up, Draco took one last look around the room before he noticed that Hermione was in the kitchen humming to a song as she cleaned up some dishes.

Taking a look out the window, he noticed that the sun had already set and glancing back at Hermione he noticed that she had changed into her night clothes. A purple tank top that showed off her curves and little black shorts that fell above mid-thigh.

'Oh Merlin! She looks so good, so hot! It's been so long since I've had any kind of release, since before Hermione left.' Draco thought to himself as he pictured Hermione as they use to spend their time, before they felt threatened.

_Draco pulled Hermione close to himself. He wrapped his left arm around her small body and his right was under her head. Their naked bodies pressed together in post sex. Draco could feel Hermione's soft breath on his arm. _

_He loved having Hermione in his arms like this. It made him feel protective and possessive of her. She would always be his; almost every first was to Draco. Her first kiss was the only thing Draco couldn't claim, but everything follow had been Draco and it always would be. No one would ever be able to touch her like he had, unless it was what she had truly wanted. _

_Draco tried not to think like that though. He knew that the love Hermione and he shared was one that rivaled fairy tale stories that his mother use to read to him as a little boy. When they were just near each other a force so strong pulled them together. And when they kissed it was like fireworks, and when they made love, it was like nothing had ever mattered. _

_They were made for each other, complimented each other in everything. Hermione had her book smarts, and Draco had them as well, but he also had what they called street smarts. Her fiery temper could rival his calm state and when they fought, which was quite often, they both expressed what they needed and soon they would make-up. Normally with making love_

_Hermione started mumbling in her sleep and Draco listened closely. Whenever Hermione mumbled, it was something that was bothering her. It was the only way that he could get what was truly bothering her out. _

_"Draco, I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened but it did." Hermione sleepily said._

_"What happened daring?" Draco asked raising his head to look at her face to make sure she was still asleep. She was._

_"Draco, I'm pregnant."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who has waited patiently for this story! Inspiration finally struck. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

* * *

"Draco?" A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Wha?" He responded, shaking his head.

"I asked, would uh-, would you like to stay the night?" Hermione blushed, her face turning a lovely shade of red.

Draco stood from the couch and walked towards her, "There is nothing I can think of that I'd love more." He whispered in her ear before kissing his way down her neck.

"Dra-Draco!" Hermione half moaned, "We should talk before things get - Draco!" Hermione pushed him away.

Draco groaned but let her step away from him. She motioned to the furniture, and Draco decided that whatever she need to talk to him about was important.

After sitting down on the couch and Hermione situated on the chair Draco motioned for her to begin.

"Well, how do I say this?" Hermione mumbled to her self, her hands resting in her lap, thumbs twirling around each other.

"How about from the beginning?" Draco suggested, trying to help her along. He really just wanted to crawl in bed with her, wrap her up in his arms and hold her, never letting go.

"Ok, well-" Hermione started, only to be cut off by a cry from upstairs. She quickly jumped up and ran upstairs, Draco racing behind her to the first bedroom.

Hermione ran straight to the bed where the little girl lay thrashing, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Standing in the doorway, Draco felt as though he was intruding so he went to head back downstairs before he heard the little girls response about her dream.

"I dreamed of my daddy, mummy. He said that he didn't want me." The little girls shoulders shook as she curled herself in on Hermiones' lap.

What shocked him more was Hermiones response.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It's going to be ok. I'm here, mummys here." She whispered to the little girl, gently rocking her back to sleep.

Standing in the doorway, Draco watched the two girls. Who was the father of this little girl. It couldn't be his, It had be almost six years since he had seen Hermione. This little girl though, she looked to be only 4 maybe 5. She was tiny, no way she was his, but he could clearly see she was Hermiones' child after taking this closer look at her.

They had the same little nose and the brown locks were almost identical with Hermiones just a little darker and curlier.

Draco slowly backed out of the room, it was too much. Hermione had probably moved on, obviously the father didn't know he had a child if she was dreaming things like that. Maybe he knew and still didn't want her. Draco's heart went out to the women he loved. She had obviously been through a lot, especially if she had a child and need to raise it on her own.

Downstairs, Draco waiting patiently on the couch for Hermione to return. He knew what she was going to say now, it was about the little girl. Maybe he'd learn who the father was and go kill the bastard that screwed his love over.

* * *

_After her spat with Harry and Ron, Hermione just wanted to cry. She was sick of them thinking that she was just one of the boys._

_Fuming Hermione sat on the steps in the entrance hall. She was about to go up to her dorms and call an end to this dreadful, horrible night when a voice asked her to dance. Glancing up she noticed Malfoy, holding out his hand to her. She debated her options. _

_She could turn him down, tell Ron and Harry, and have them beat his up. But she was mad at them she reminded herself._

_She could accept but he probably just wants to make fun of me. Why would he even want to dance with me, I'm just a mudblood. _

_Then why was he looking at me all night, over dinner, while I was dancing with Viktor and even now apologizing for what happened with the boys. _

_Smiling up at him, she reached for his hand. "I would love to." _

_They danced for a few songs before either spoke a word._

_"I know you won't want to hear this from me, but you look amazing tonight."_

_Hermione studied his face for a moment, noticing his sincere look._

_"Thank you, you look dashing as well."_

_Draco smirked and pulled her close as it changed to a slow song._

_"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked._

_"Because even you deserve a good night every once in a while."_

_Hermione allowed her body to give in and rest her head against his shoulder. _

_Draco smirked and continued glaring at everyone who looked at them._

* * *

Only a few minutes later did Hermione came back and settle back into the chair.

"I'm sorry." They both started.

Draco smiled at her, "You go first." He stated.

"No-no, go ahead." she responded,

"Ok, well I wanted to ask about her- uh maybelles" Draco looked to Hermione, making sure he said the right name, she gave a slight nod and he continued. "Right, I wanted to ask about Maybelle and who her father is. I know that it isn't mine Hermione, she's much to young, and looks nothing like me." Draco signed, dropping his head into his hands, rubbing his face.

"Draco, look at me Draco." Hermione said, moving to the floor infront of him. He glanced up at her, waiting for her to continue. "You know its only ever been you right? I've never been with anyone else. She's yours, ours Draco."

"No, Hermione. Don't LIE to me. I know, how could I not. She like 4 years old, barely! And its not like she looks at me at all!" Draco said, growing angry.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, grabbing his face with her hands. "Shes ours, both you and me. The reason she looks so little is because she was born early, they call it premature. Shes always going to be a little bit smaller than kids her age but I promise you Draco, she is yours. She may not have much of your physical features, but she has you in her. When she doesn't like something I say, she throws me the same looks I've gotten from you for so many years before we became friends. She raises that one eyebrow, just like you. She also has your eyes Draco. And since shes been born, I don't spend one day, wishing you two could meet. I didn't tell you about her because I didn't want you to worry. I knew that if you knew, this threat, this darkness that has kept me locked in the house for months on end would only last longer. I needed you to know I, we were safe and the best way to do that was if you didn't know. I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you." Hermiones rant was over and tears started covering her cheeks.

Draco gasp her face and slowly kissed away her tears.

"I think, deep down, I knew Hermione. I-I well I was up that last night, before you left. You started talking in your sleep. I blew it off at the time, I thought that maybe you were truely just dreaming, you said you were sorry and that-that you were pregnant." Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione gasp and covered her mouth as more tears fell, she repeatedly apologized before Draco silenced her with a kiss.

The kiss grew deeper as Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and he in returned gripped her hips, hoisting her into his lap.

Draco pulled away and started kissing her cheeks whispering "We have a child, a daughter. I'm a father, we have a baby."

Hermione pushed Draco back and started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, reaching for her.

Hermione grinned slyly at him before walking towards the stairs. "To the bedroom, I'd rather you ravish me there than on the couch where our daughter could walk in."

Draco quickly bolted behind her up the stairs and followed her into her room.

After closing the door, he rushed towards her, kissing her mouth, tasting her, devouring her. Their tongues met, rubbing and circling each other.

They fell on to the bed, Dracos body pushed tightly against hers. He kissed his way down her neck, suckling in all her favorite spots. Draco slowly pulled her purple tank top off and threw if behind him. Leaning back Draco took in her body, she was just if not more beautiful that before. Her hips had filled out, obviously due to bearing his child. Her stomach tight, just as before and her breasts slightly fuller.

Slowly he pulled her shirts down her long legs. A groan escaped his mouth when he realized she wasn't wearing any knickers.

"Merlin Hermione, you are so beautiful." Draco said, before he leaned down to slowly kiss the insides of her thighs. Hermione let out a moan, arching her back when he took a lick at her most sensitive area.

Draco flicked his tongue across the tiny bud, causing Hermione to wither on the bed. Slowly, Draco slid one finger into her, swirling it around inside of her. Hermione bucked her hips, trying to get more friction so Draco picked up the pace bringing her to her release. Licking up her juices, Draco crawled back up her body, stopping to suckle on her nipples before continuing to her mouth. After a few moments, Draco moved to her ear, flicking the lobe before whispering to her.

"Hermione, let me make love to you. Please!" Draco groaned when Hermione reached her hand between them and rubbed his trouser clad cock. He thrusted softly against her hand before he stood and stripped himself of his clothes. Hermione quickly took in his muscled body, and he knew that he had grown in the past five years, muscles rippling across his body.

Draco slowly crawled back over her, spreading her legs wide. Leaning down he kissed her chastely on the lips before moving to her ear once more. "I love you so much Hermione." He whispered as he slowly slid deep within her.

Hermione arched her back into him, moaning deeply before responding. "Draco, oh god, I love you too!"

The two moved as one, meeting thrust for thrust as he drove deep inside of her, hitting spots that had been missed for the past five years.

Groaning, Draco gave a deep thrust before spilling inside of her, the feel of her clenching down had sent him over.

Rolling them over, Hermione sprawled across his chest.

Together they feel asleep for the first time in five years without worries in their hearts for the others.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please remember to review and if you have any questions just ask! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**so it's been awhile.. Life has caught up with my and between doing three online classes, working 40 plus hours a week and preparing to move back to my hometown I haven't had much time to write. Luckily I was given a full day work school and packing free and decided to enlighten you all with my writing, hopefully you enjoy! (:**

**Anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

* * *

_"I don't understand. He's suppose to be dead!" Harry Potter yelled, his fist slamming down on the hard wood table. _

_They group was gathered in the kitchen of Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, only the highest members were allowed entrance while everyone else waited for orders._

_"Harry, there is a missing piece we just have to find it. Dumbledore said that he though Voldemort made seven right?" Hermione asked, without waiting for a response she continued."Obviously Voldemort caught on and created or found some other way to protect a portion of his soul. It's going to take time but He isn't as strong as he once was and many of his followers are defecting-"_

_"That's great and all Hermione-but we don't have time. This thing, whatever hes great, is gruesome. You haven't been on the cases or anything. The bodies are almost beyond recognition, drained of blood, scratching cover their whole bodies and normally and arms broken." Remus Lupin explained from his spot at the table. _

_"Then show me, take me on one of these cases." Hermione yelled, jumping up from her seat._

_"No Mione, the one thing that we have been able to connect each person to is their heritage..." Harry spoke softly._

_Hermione glanced around the table, looking for someone to side with Weasley, Remus, Kingsley, McGonagall, Ron, Harry, and Tonks shook their heads sadly as her eyes passed over all of them._

_Frustrated, Hermione huffed. _

_"What is their heritage then Harry?"_

_"Muggle-born" he whispered so quietly that Hermione could swear other could hear her heart beating in her chest._

_"WHEN HAS BEING MUGGLE-BORN EVER STOPPED ME, HARRY JAMES! " Hermione scream completely enraged._

_Kingsley was the first to speak up. "We aren't insulting your heritage Hermione, we are worried for YOU!" He emphasized, "This darkness is doing this. The cases, reports of missing people. Voldemort found away to kill muggle-borns and none of us want you to get hurt. The only thing protecting you right now is this house. The moment you step outside of any home or building, the darkness can engulf you. Hermione, understand that you are one of the most important people on our team. Its not worth the risk to lose you."_

* * *

Hermione groaned as she woke up. Her body ached in places that they hadn't ached in months.

Turning slowly, she realized a large muscular arm was thrown across her abdomen, resting on her stomach. Once she was fully on her side she looked at the man asleep next to herm his eyes shut, lips in a slight pout and hair ruffled. Running a hand threw his hair she realized that it was just as soft as it hand been all those years ago, and only a little longer.

Hermione smiled at the man that layer in bed with her and was just about to kiss his lips when her, their daughter, she corrected herself mentally, voice reached her ears.

"Mama, I'm hungry. Can we pwease have breakfast soon?" Asked the little girl.

Hermione carefully sat up in the bed pulling the sheet closer to her chest so her daughter wouldn't see anything and smiled sweetly at the child.

"Of course my sweet. Mommy will be downstairs in a bit, why dont you watch some really?"

The little girls face lite up at that idea. "Thanks mama!" Hermione heard her call as her little feet padded down the stairs.

One more glance at Draco and Hermione climbed out if bed carefully and grasp the robe tightly around herself before she too made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mama?"

"Yes love?" Hermione asked, not glancing up from the stove.

"Why was there a nakey boy in your bed?" The little girl asked.

Hermione shot her head up at that and looked at her child wordlessly. 'How in the world did she catch that?' Hermione asked herself mentally while she watching Maybelle color at the kitchen table

"Uh, well-" she started.

"Yeah Hermione, why was there a nakey man in your bed?" A voice asked.

Hermione looked at the bottom of the stairs and there stood Draco with thankfully a pair of dark jeans he had arrived in yesterday although he was missing his shirt. A casual smirk graced his face and his hair was tousled, obviously he hadn't brushed it or showered yet.

Now that she could see him in the light of day instead of her dark room she noticed how his arms bulged as his arms were crossed casually across his chest. 'Oh that chest' she thought mentally. It was even more defined than previously! She could faintly make out little white lines that appeared to be scaring scattered across his chest, making her wonder what he could have seen in the past years that they had been apart.

"Well Granger?" Draco asked smugly as he walked across the room.

"Yeah, well mommy?" Maybelle asked, crossing her arms just like Draco had and giving Hermione a smirk that turned out to be identical to her father's.

"Draco!" Hermione said, slapping his arm when he was close enough.

"That doesn't answer the question love." He smiled at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"We will talk later Maybelle, mommy has some important news. Why don't you pick up your toys in the living room?" Hermione gave her daughter the no nonsense voice that she had perfected with Harry and Ron in their childhood years. " And you," she rounded on Draco. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

Holding up his arms in a surrender position, as Hermione had picked up the spatula she had been using to flip the pancakes he started talking. "I'm sorry Hermione, I was just having some fin." He shot her a goofy grin before leaning down and kissing her silent.

"Mama! The pancakes!" Screamed Maybelle.

Draco and Hermione both looked at the stove to see smoke rising. Quickly Draco grabbed his wand out of his pocket and shot water out of it, washing the fire out.

"Wow, that was awesome, thanks Mr. Drayco!" Maybelle smiled happily at the man. "Mommy doesnt use magic much and it was really cool!"

Draco looked at Hermione and noticed her head bent to look at the floor. Grasping her chin in his hand, hr tilted her head up, looking into her eyes. "You don't use your magic anymore Hermione?" He asked her confused.

"No." She whispered softly, "only if its necessary."

"Why would you do that Hermione?" He asked noticing her eyes filling with teats even as she rapidly blinked to keep them from spilling.

"I-i guess because I didn't want to be found. The last Order meeting they -they mentioned that muggle-borns could probably be traced to their magic auras. I did-didnt want to be found." She struggled to say while taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Pulling her into his arms, Draco whispered reassuringly into her ear. "Its okay. I've got you now. Their gone and won't ever be coming back, you're safe my love."

After Hermione's tears passed, the group decided that they would go out for breakfast, something that was rare in the household, unless it was summertime, so Maybelle was ecstatic. It was agreed after breakfast they would go to the park and explain to Maybelle everything.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I figured it has enough details at the beginning to appease you.**

**Big thanks to everyone who read this! Please remember to review and ask me any questions you may have! (:**

**Until next time..**


End file.
